God of Darkness
The God of Darkness is one of the two Gods who created Remnant and the younger brother of the God of Light. He formerly resided in the Land of Darkness. Appearance In his humanoid form, the God of Darkness appears as a slim male with curved, segmented horns that arc back over his head and curve upward to a point just over the back of his cranium. His form is a deep purple that seems to draw in surrounding light. Like his brother, the Dark God's face is utterly devoid of features, though humanoid contours are present. In his draconic form, he appears as a large, real-world Western traditional, four-legged dragon with two wings whose membranes are frayed and dotted with multiple holes in them, and even more ornately spiraled horns. His overall body is skeletal, with a face like a skull with empty eye sockets, and a row of bone-like spines that run the length of his body. Personality The God of Darkness is a proud, unforgiving and temperamental entity. When Salem lead an army against him and his brother, he committed genocide without a second thought, showing that although he is attached to his creations, he will not hesitate to put them in their place. Though proud, he is not above apologizing to others, such as when he retaliated against his brother for a perceived attack upon his authority within his own home. This instance of humility shows his more reasonable and diplomatic side. Assuming he's just as powerful as his brother, he seems to have more of a flair for the dramatic. This is shown when they were both killing Ozma, the God Darkness used some massive dragon breath while his brother simply waved his hand and made him evaporate. Similarly, as they were leaving Remnant, the God of Light teleported away while the God of Darkness chose to fly away in a ball of energy, crashing through the moon in the process. He is somewhat jaded, basking in the pleas of Salem, who came to his domain in her quest to bring Ozma back to life. He graciously resurrected the hero twice against his brother's wishes. However, when made aware of Salem's manipulations, he killed the young man, showing his contempt for being controlled by others. He can be casually destructive; when he departed Remnant with his brother, his exit shattered the moon and caused massive devastation by way of a meteor shower. In spite of his darker nature, he is still loyal and caring to his brother, coming to the God of Light's side during Salem's rebellion. History The God of Darkness created the world and the human race with his older brother, the God of Light, using the ideals of creation, destruction, choice and knowledge as the foundation. He also created the Creatures of Grimm, to serve as his ultimate agents of destruction. One day, after being turned down by his brother, a human named Salem came to his domain to request his aid in resurrecting her deceased loved one, Ozma. Intrigued and satisfied to finally have what he thought was a follower of his own, he granted Salem's request and resurrected Ozma. However, the God of Light promptly arrived and accused his brother of violating the rules they set up together. Angered by this intrusion, the God of Darkness accused his brother of trying to control him, assuming his draconic form in the process. However, before a fight could break out, the God of Light (in his own draconic form), informed his brother that Salem only came to him because he had first denied her request. After apologizing, the God of Darkness promptly killed Ozma himself. After the God of Light returns Salem to his pool, the God of Darkness stands beside him as they explain their punishment for Salem. Sometime later, when Salem returns to the altar of the God of Light with an army, the God of Darkness comes to his brother's aide, and when the humans use their magic against him, he easily negates their attacks and harnesses them for his own. Annoyed by them using his own gift to them against him, the God of Darkness, with a single motion, casts a planetwide spell that wipes out the entirety of humanity. After Salem regains consciousness, he looms over her, informing her that he destroyed all of humanity in that act to her horror. After his brother leaves, the God of Darkness coldly notes Salem still making demands of them, before flying up off the planet's surface, crashing through the moon in the process. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"The Lost Fable" Powers and Abilities While the majority of his abilities have yet to be laid bare, the God of Darkness is an unfathomably powerful being whose power transcends the mortal world. As a being of destruction, he is naturally attuned to its forces. He and his brother seem to possess a set of powers common to entities of their like, such as the ability to shapeshift between a humanoid and draconic form, the power to create sentient life, recall a soul from the afterlife, teleport and unleash massive shock waves of magical energy capable of wiping out all life of a single species on a global scale while leaving all other forms of life utterly untouched. He and his brother also appear to be able to manipulate matter and energy to a great extent, able to create a physical body for Ozma's soul that is identical to the one he originally possessed, complete with clothes. While in his dragon form, the God of Darkness possesses the power of flight, immense physical strength and the power to breathe a torrent of dark energy from his body. His physical powers are of such magnitude that he was capable of shattering the moon with no discernible care or effort. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Magic Category:The Gods Category:Past